Wing assemblies of conventional modern commercial aircraft generally include a wing box made from aluminum panels, spars, and ribs. Although desirable results have been achieved using prior art wing assemblies, there may be room for improvement. For example, the reduction of structural weight of an aircraft generally equates to better airplane performance. With respect to commercial aircraft, such improved performance has value in the marketplace. Composite materials have been examined as an alternative to aluminum, however, composite materials are generally expensive in comparison with aluminum, and may not be well suited for carrying high compressive loads experienced in certain circumstances.